Their Own Island, Their Own Night
by distantblonde
Summary: Klaus/Quigley. Klaus brings Quigley to his tent on the island after Quigley washes up on the shore. Once they discuss what had happened, it doesn't take long for them to realize that it's their own night, and they can do whatever they want. SLASH WARNING!


**WARNING: Do not read/review this story if you are easily offended by the nature of slash. Only for mature individuals.**

**Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Klaus looked out at the waves, coming from the endless view in front of him and splashing just inches away from his feet. The moon was already shining. Time seemed like forever since they they had washed up on the island, but Klaus was determined that they would make it out of there. He, Kit, and his two siblings would one day escape on their own, without the permission of the island's castaways and without knowing what secrets they would be leaving behind.

"_It doesn't matter if the truth lies on this island_," Klaus thought to himself. _"These people are crazy."_

But most of all, he was feeling sad. Out in the distance, he continued to watch the waves splash closer and closer to him. An object in the ocean seemed to be drawing near to the shore, as Klaus watched it with little interest. Studying it's movement, he knew it was a creature. And the closer it got, the more he was convinced it was a sea lion.

"These people are herbivores," Klaus said to himself with a laugh. "I've never seen them eat meat." But as the sea lion got closer, he knew that he was entirely wrong. He stood up from the sand, cautiously eyeing the swiming creature coming towards him.

"What the..." he whispered to himself. He was frozen in his place, mixed with feelings of fear and curiosity at the same time. Suddenly, he heard a loud cough from the water. It was the choked cough of a human, as the creature finally reached the shore of the island. It was Quigley Quagmire.

"Quigley!" Klaus cried, his voice filled with elation. He ran up to the tired individual who had passed out on the sand in front of him. Trying his best to lift him up, Klaus dragged his friend's body further into the land of the island.

* * *

The moon was brighter than ever before when Quigley woke up. Klaus jumped back, startled. Quigley himself was also startled as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dimly-lit tent.

"What hap--where am I?? Where's...Klaus?" the confused triplet stuttered as he noticed the middle Baudelaire besides him.

"Shh!" said Klaus. "Quigley! It's me!" Quigley sat up from the mattress, wide-eyed.

"Where am I?" he asked, still as baffled as ever.

"I saw you coming towards the island," Klaus told him. "You fell unconsious at the shore. We're on an island now." Klaus went to unlace Quigley's shoes, which were damp and filled with water. Quigley shook his head, dazzled but fully conscious.

"Kit is on the island, and so are Violet and Sunny," said Klaus. Quigley looked relieved.

"Well, I guess I was right," said Quigley, shaking the water from his hair even more, "I had a feeling Kit was going to be here. I memorized the maps and water charts I had made around this area before I was forced to swim on my own."

"Kit said you were taken by The Great Unknown," Klaus added. "Did you see your siblings?"

"I did," said Quigley, smiling. "It was probably the happiest moment of my life."

"But why did you end up stranded in the ocean?" Klaus asked.

"I decided to go after Kit," Quigley explained. "The question-mark shaped object got everyone but me. I had no choice but to swim away. I needed to follow after Kit, and now...I don't know where my siblings are now." He looked down and sighed.

"I didn't want to lose them again, but I did," he said in disappointment.

Klaus suddenly felt sad, seeing his friend donwhearted and devasted. After surviving by himself at sea, it wasn't enough to make Quigley joyful. As Quigley looked up, his eyes locked directly with Klaus', who was looking straight into his face. Almost embarrassed, Quigley stammered.

"I..." said Quigley, but before he could say anything else, Klaus moved his face closer to his. Almost as if in a trance, both of them put their lips together in a sudden movement. Almost immediately after they had kissed, Quigley pulled back.

"Klaus," he said lightly. He was at a loss of words, as he found himself wanting more of what had just happened. Klaus once again moved his lips onto Quigley's, and this time, Quigley showed no resistance. Instead, Quigley grabbed the back of Klaus' head with one hand and pulled him closer, tightening their kiss. Filled with excitement and wanting to go further, Klaus shoved his tounge deep into Quigley's mouth, sending a jolt of excitement into him as Klaus explored the inside of his mouth. As he carressed the wet hair of Quigley with one hand, Klaus reached his other hand down into Quigley's shirt, his palm feeling the wet, smooth skin of his chest. They both pulled back at the same time, ending their kiss.

Klaus mouth formed a small grin. Quigley seemed stunned at what had just happened, tasting the flavor of Klaus' tongue that was still lingering in his mouth. "Did you like it?" Klaus asked, almost in a whisper. Slowly, Quigley nodded his head.

"Yeah," Quigley replied silently, then even quieter he said, "I want to go further."

With that, Klaus got up and walked over to the zipper of the tent and pulled it down, seperating them from the outside of the world and the rest of the people on the island. It was only him and Quigley for the rest of the night, and by the time the moon had disappeared in the sky, both of them would have had the most incredible time of their lives.

* * *

**And believe me when I say that it is just the beginning.**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll update the next chapter and continue this. But it's going to move up to M then, for sure!**

**From DB**


End file.
